Bright Shining Star
by Kiki Lelsissia
Summary: My first Kingdom Hearts story, a one shot about Axel and his light. Implied AxelxRoxas, other Organization pairings. Please don't flame me. That's it... so, please read and review.


Hi! This is my first AkuRoku fanfic, it's a oneshot and will always be one. Why? Because my inspiration only works in oneshot form. Plot bunnies hate me with a passion. It'll probably be bad, but please give it a try! This is my first try at writing Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, second try at writing fanfiction in general, and first try at writing AkuRoku. Daring, yes? Okay… on to the required stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own, so don't sue me. It'd be worthless anyway, I'm broke!

Dedicated To: First, AngelLadyG. She's the author of Magnetic Attraction (read it now if you haven't already!!) and is the one responsible for getting me into AkuRoku in the first place. So, she's basically the reason I wrote this. Second, Meleiyu. She's written ten stories, and I've loved them all. Absolutely loved them all. I've got nothing else to say.

* * *

Axel awoke that morning to number IX, Demyx, jumping up and down and shouting gleefully.

"Guess what, Axie!! Xemnas just called an emergency meeting! Wonder what happened? Ooh! Do you think we've got another new member! Maybe he found number XIII!!"

Axel scowled at him as he got out of bed and stretched.

"New member, huh? Better be good if he's getting us up this early."

"Just get ready; I wanna be on time for once!"

"Fine," Axel sighed.

The Melodious Nocturne was the only one Axel would let call him 'Axie', not to mention the only one who could get him out of bed at 6 in the morning without being harmed. The older members seemed to know this, hence why the made it Demyx's job to wake the Flurry of Dancing Flames for early morning meetings. Little did they know, however, that this was all about to change.

-----------------------------

A few minutes later, Axel and Demyx stepped out of a portal into the meeting room. Everyone else was there already, that is, except for the Superior.

"Good morning everyone!"

A few members muttered a hello to Demyx. Apparently the majority of the members of the Organization aren't fond of mornings. Demyx was about to say something else, but at that moment two figures stepped out of a portal in the middle of the room. Everyone falls silent, surprisingly, even Demyx.

The cold orange eyes of the Superior scan the room, mentally taking attendance. When he is satisfied that everyone is present and paying attention, he continues.

"This is Roxas, our thirteenth member. The Key of Destiny."

Xemnas nods to Roxas, who raises his arms and summons his two Keyblades, crossing them in front of him. Everyone gasps. The Keyblade Master's Nobody, the key to Kingdom Hearts. But Axel hasn't paid any attention to this. His gaze is fastened on the young blonde's eyes. They are the deepest, most brilliant blue the Nobody has ever seen. If he had a heart, this is where it would be pounding madly. He pulls himself away from those eyes just in time to see the two Keyblades disappears from the young nobody's hands. Xemnas' next words are directed to the stunned Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"Number VIII. Take number XIII and show him around."

Axel nods. "Yes sir."

With that, Xemnas dismisses the rest of the members. Vexen goes to his laboratory, Zexion and Demyx both take a portal to the library, Saïx goes to his room, Larxene, Marluxia, Lexaeus, Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, all go their separate ways. After everyone else has disappeared, Axel strides over to Roxas.

"Name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"Roxas."

"I like you, kid. You're different than the others."

Roxas just glares at him.

"Whatever, kid. You know how to make portals yet?"

Roxas shakes his head.

Axel laughs slightly. "You can summon those Keyblades, but you can't make a portal? Man, even Marluxia knew how to make a portal when he got here!" He ruffles the younger Nobody's hair a bit. "C'mon kid, I'll teach you."

Reluctantly, Roxas grabs Axel's outstretched hand and the two Nobodies walk into a portal that Axel creates. They step out of another portal in a hallway full of numbered doors.

"So, kid. This is where everyone's rooms are. You can tell whose room it is by the number. We've all got numbers, I'm VIII, you're XIII. You don't have a room yet, you can stay with me."

Axel opens the door to his room with one hand and motions Roxas in. Once the door is closed, Axel speaks again.

"Show me your weapons."

Roxas summons his Keyblades again, crossing them in front of him before Axel grabs one from his hand.

"Yeah, definitely a Keyblade." He tosses it back to Roxas. "What are they called?"

"What do you mean?"

Axel has to take a moment to keep himself from swooning at the blonde's voice. As soon as he has his composure back, he replies.

"Keyblades have names, kid. What are their names?"

Roxas thinks for a moment. "Oathkeeper," he holds one up. "And Oblivion," he holds the other one up.

"Fitting."

Roxas nods and lets the two Keyblades disappear.

A few hours pass as Axel shows Roxas around the Castle That Never Was and teaches him the basics of fighting. At the end of this time, Roxas is talking to Axel more, being more open with the older Nobody. Roxas has also met and learned the names of all the other members now, except for Saïx who is nowhere to be found, and the Superior, also mysteriously absent. Axel has given him a lot of advice, like don't try to stop Demyx from giving you a ridiculous nickname (Roxy), never go into Larxene's room, stay away from Larxene in general, never give Demyx sugar, and stay away from other rooms if you hear strange noises (case in point being Saïx's room). At the end of the day, Axel lies in bed beside the sleeping blonde Nobody. Today he has realized something. He doesn't need his heart. He's already found his light, in the young blonde lying beside him. The Key of Destiny, his own Bright Shining Star.

-------Owari---------

* * *

A/N: Hehe, hints of other random Organization pairings. I tried not to do too many of those though. So… I'm guessing you've read already if you're reading this, so please review! Like you should have read, this was my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, so constructive criticism would be really nice. Tell me if you saw any errors, tell me if you think I need to change anything, tell me if you liked it, tell me politely if you hated it. Just don't flame me, please, this is the first thing other than reviews I've written in about two or three months, take that into consideration. I'm actually kinda considering writing a companion to this… tell me if you think I should. So, the review button beckons you, listen to it, please!

Kiki Lelsissia


End file.
